The invention in general relates to tools to manage job scheduling and execution on a grid infrastructure. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for automatic execution of scripts on remote agent-less client machines.
Grid computing is defined as a mechanism to overcome heterogeneity of computing elements, operating systems and policy decisions and environment. The long-term vision of the enterprise grid computing community is non-dedicated, seamless interoperability of disparate systems that may be part of the same organization or different organizations. Grid computing is looked upon by many experts as a technology that can change the world, like the internet. But from the user's point of view, grid is nothing but a computer with a huge amount of computing resource. Many applications in domains like Life sciences, Energy, Finance etc. require huge resources to run compute-intensive jobs through a business workflow. Therefore, there is a need for business level workflow definitions integrated with run book automation tool to interact with the underlying heterogeneous grid infrastructure and execute scripts or jobs comprising the workflow across the infrastructure.
However, most of the run book automation tool required agent to be installed on the target machines or plug-in to be integrated with the tool for establishing connection between the central server and target machines and to execute the jobs present in the workflows in the target machine.
There has to be a system and a method to generate workflow definitions and execute scripts on target machines without plug-in integration with the system and agent installation on the target machines.
Thus, there is a need for a system and a method that automatically generates workflows and executes scripts on target remote agent-less client machines without requiring plug-in integration with the system.